spa day
by SUPASTAR89
Summary: jill takes chris to the spa for the first time. hilarity ensures when chris gets his chest waxed later.
1. Chapter 1

**saturday 11:42 am los angeles area**

when jill and i sat at the bsaa talking about almost nothing just a few days ago, i asked her, 'what do you women usually do on the weekends when you have nothing to do?'

jill asked me if i had anything to do this weekend. i said no, because i really didnt have anything else to do. jill looked up at me and smiled at my anwser, leaving me to think 'what is she thinking about?' jill then said to me 'good. because we`re gonna have some fun in that case.'

a few days later and here i am sitting in the passengers` side of jill`s convertable and she`s driving me to some destination she dicided not to tell me about until we got there.

jill pulled into a small parking lot with about six cars and parked in front of a large store with a small sign on the door.

'we`re here.' jill said cheerfully putting the car in park. i got out on the passengers side and followed jill to the opaqe door in front of us. i was taken aback by what i saw when we were inside. a large area with a water fountain, the tiled flooring, bamboo trees and, just the neutral colored asian inspired furniture.

'uh, jill where are we?' i asked dumbfoundedly

'welcome to the spa chris!' she just anwsered with enthusiam

'the what!? wait? you`re kidding rigth?'

before jill could anwser my question, a short woman with dark brown hair came toward us with what appeared to be white towels.

'good afternoon .' she said in a friendly tone of voice

'good afternoon caryn. this is my friend chris and i brought him in to show him what going to the spa is like.' jill anwsered

'oh good. he`s a first timer?' caryn asked

'yes.'

'ok, chris and jill come this way with me. it`s time for your messages.' caryn said with a smile.

so jill and i followed caryn through the large lobby area where several women sat at in white robes and cucumber slices on their eyes with some grey-ish crap on their faces. caryn had put me and jill into seperate rooms and gave us each one of the white towels in her hands.

'ok chris, i need you to take off your clothes and put on this robe. i messuese will be with you shortly.' caryn said leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

i did as caryn told me to do and sat on the bed like thing in the room. sure enough, i man dressed in all white came about five minutes later.

'oh eye candy!' he said

'what?' i shot back at glance at him

' you must be chris. hi chris i`m lawrence and i will be your messuese for today.'

'oh god, please tell me he`s not gay.' i thought.

'chris, I need you to lay down on the bed for me with your back facing up ok.' Lawerence said

I did`nt say anything but I was hesistant to turn around and lay on the bed but hopefully Lawrence wouldn't 'try' anything.

'lawrence got to work slowly messaging my back and shoulders but occasionally, his hands went a little too low for my comfort.

'so, what brings a big masculine man like you in here?' he asked me with a little bit of a flirtatious tone in his voice.

'a friend of mine brought me in here and-

A gasped as I felt a hand slide to my bum.

'whoops, sorry, just checking things down there.' Lawrence defended

I almost argued with him by asking 'checking what?!' but I held my tongue. I hope that was an accident

'wow, your shoulders are really tense. Have you been doing any heavy lift lately or do you have a lot of stress?' Lawrence asked

'a little bit of both.' I answered instintivly moving Lawrence`s hand from the small of my back.

'but don`t worry. I have a feeling i`ll be able to loosen that up for you" he said again in a flirtatious manor. This was the last straw. There was no way in hell that I was going to let this man message my back for any longer. Lawrence move his hands from my back and said

'hang on boo, i`m going to get some message oil.'

When Lawrence turned around and applied some orange like gel on his hands, I was nowhere to be found. I bolted out of the room hopeful of the fact I might run into jill.


	2. Chapter 2

After I ran out of the room and away from the creepy gay guy, I did in fact run into Jill who was reading a magazine. She instantly noticed the look on my face.

'Chris, what`s wrong? How was your message?' she asked with genuine concern

'Creepy! I feel fucking violated!' I spat out 'the person who messaged me was a gay guy, who was too handy with my bottom half!'

Jill gasped in shock 'he didn't!'

'Oh yes he did.'

'He jacked you off?!'

'What?! No! He touched my butt like twice! I would have kicked his ass if he did that!'

So after I told Jill about the gay guy, Caryn came back told us what we were going to be doing next. I now stood next to her in my swim trunks looking down at this rectangular pool of mud.

'Wait, so I'm going to sit in that? Why?' I asked Caryn

'Yes, but don't worry. It`s only for 30 minutes.'

I then stepped into the cold mud and settled my neck onto the round neck pillow. Caryn then swished out some grayish black liquid in her hands and went behind me.

'Chris, what I'm doing is putting on some facial cream and what this will do is freshen up your skin.'

She then smoothed the liquid onto my face, which felt kind of rough.

'Um, what exactly is in this stuff? It feels kind of nice.' I commented

'it`s a mixture of rock salt and other minerals.' She then took her hands away from my face and something green blocked my view.

'These cucumber slices will help to relax your eyes. Well, see you in 20 minutes Chris.'

'Wait! What do I do if I have to pee or something!?' I yelled but I got no answer. Oh well. Now it was time for me to reflect on my thoughts. You know, going to the spa wisent such a bad idea. The message felt nice and this mud bath was relaxing to. Although I still don`t understand why women needed to sit in mud.

'Christopher Redfield, is that you?' a semi-deep voice asked. I removed my hand out of the mud and removed a cucumber slice from my eye. My jaw dropped when I saw who it was.

'Wesker! What are you doing here?!' I exclaimed

'I could ask you them same `t worry, im not here to kill you.'

'what are you doing here?'

Wesker sighed 'excella dragged me here and you?'

'jill brought me here.'

' anything chris, please don't take any pictures. I would die if anyone in the umbrella corps saw me like this.'

I looked down at my submerged body and then back at wesker wearing a white t-shirt, black shorts with bare feet.

'dude, did they just paint your toes?!' I asked and wesker nodded yes as I looked closely at his toes. His toes were painted blank and pink with a yellow smiley face on his big toes. I chucked at the sight of it.

'please, this is already embarrassing enough.'

'wesker?'

He turned around to see jill standing behind him in her white bath robe.

'jill?'

'oh my fucking gosh! Look at you!' she said before she burst out laugthing

'wesker' a sweet voice called him and excella came in between them.

' its time for our acupuncture session.' She said dragging wesker by his arm. Jill and I looked at each other and started laugthing again.

'So, what`s next?' I asked with some enthusiasm in my voice


	3. Chapter 3

Thank u all for the nice reviews. There's definitely more to come. Surprises that is.

After I washed off all the mud and facial stuff, I couldn't believe skin was super soft! Just within the last hour at the spa, I felt like a new man. Jill and I now sat in these huge chairs in the nail salon part of the spa. Jill`s fingernails were painted a midnight blue with whites tips, as I rested my feet in the warm water foot bath.

'Were getting our toes painted?' I asked

'Yep, can't wait to see what yours looks like.'

'By the way, that color looks nice on you' I commented

'Thanks'

Two women ( one of whom was Jill's manicurist) knelt down at our respective footbaths with a bow in their hands.

'Jill, what is acupuncture?' I asked out of curiosity

'it`s some Chinese medical practice that involves the use of these tiny needles"

I raised an eyebrow 'what are the needles used for?'

'They're used on certain parts of the body, called acupoints, to release the flow of qi.' She explained

'So they stick them in the body?'

'Yes, but I tried it a few times. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't.'

I looked down at the manicurist who was working on my feet to see her scrubbing my left foot with some metal thing.

'Jill what is that? Is that a cheese grater for your feet?'

She laughed before she answered

'I guess you could say that. It`s used for callouses'

'Ok, I didn't think I had callouses'

The manicurist put down the metal thing and looked inside the box again.

'What color do you want?' she looked up and asked me.

'Give him bright like, pink or yellow!' Jill blurted

'noo! Noo! Noo! Give me something masculine like blue or red!' I shouted back.

The manicurist shrugged her shoulders and took out a bright red color. Feeling relieved that she listened to me, I relaxed and left the manicurist do the work. About ten minutes later, she stood up with her arms stretched outward and said.

'alas, my work is done!' she said smiling 'enjoy the pedicure.' She said to me before she walked off.i looked down at my toes and I could`nt believe it. They were all the shiny cheery red color she picked out. I loved the manicurist`s work, although I don't know if i`ll wear sandals anytime soon.

'jill! I love it!' I burst out smiling

' i`m glad you like it'

'I course I do i-

Dun, duuunn, duuuuuunnnn

I looked down on my big toes to see that on top of the red polish, was a white flower design with a rhinestone in the center of it.

'uh, what the hell is that?' I said anger slowly rising. Jill just sat there

'jill, what the hell is that?'

…. She sat nervously

'jill.'

'ok! Ok! I paid for the extra nail art!' she finally answered

'jiiiiillllll!'

'oh, and were getting waxed after this.' She added

?

'youre going first"

'Whhhaaaaatttttt!?

and next the dreaded waxing chapters


	4. Chapter 4

I now sat back with my shirt off on one of the waxing beds, as two other women began setting things up. Jill sat beside me in a barstool.

'Just relax, ok Chris.' she said rubbing my shoulder. 'They're just going to take off one area at a time'

'I don't know if I should be nervous or scared'

'Don't be, this is a good thing.' one of the two women sat beside me. You know, you're not the first guy to come in and get waxed.' she reassured me

'Yeah I know. I've seen it hundreds of times on America's funniest home videos.' I remarked 'Jill, why are my wrists restrained?' I asked looking down at them to see a leather strip covering them.

'it`s for extra repercussions.' she explained

A bright light shined in the room and I closed my eyes to block it. The two women came toward us, one of them holding a waxing strip.

'Ready ?'

I nodded my head and vocally answered 'yes'

The tall, dark headed woman placed a strip on the area right above my right nipple. She smoothed her hand over the strip and placed her fingers on one end and in one quick move, yanked it off. I was surprised that it barley hurt.

'Hey, this isn't so bad.' I said with a slight smile 'I wonder what all those other men were-

And then another strip was placed in the center of my chest and

'OOWWW!' I yelled 'what the hell?! That really hurt!'

Jill just chucked. Then the woman put a strip directly on my left nipple and yanked it off

'AHHH! SON OF A BICTH!'

Jill laughed and stoops up with her rectangular phone in her hands and held it up in front of her.

'Jill, you're not doing what I think you're doing are you OWW! MOTHER-

Jill smiled 'yes I am, imp taking pictures and videos of this glorious moment.'

'OWW! NOOOO!'

'This is going straight to youtube, intragram, Facebook and whatever other social networking site I have an account with!'

'OWWW! FUUCK! DAMN THESE WRIST RESTAINTS!'I yelled as Jill laughed and took more pictures and videos.

'imp going to get you for this jill!' the whole entire time, I yelled and cured as more hair was removed.

'AAHHH!'

YANK!

'MOTHER ANGELS OF-

YANK!

'SHIITTT!'

*PICTURE FLASH*

YANK!

'DAMMIIIITTTT!'

I was breathing hard and I looked down at my chest to see most of the hair removed.

'last strip mr redfield'

YANK!

'AHHHHH!'

The women took off the wrist restraints and jill put away her phone and stood next to me.

'see, that wasent soo bad.'

I glared at her angrily

'now it`s my turn' she said 'and I really need you.


	5. Chapter 5

Jill laid back on the waxing bed as I stood next to her. Although my chest was hair-less and really soft, it was slightly red and stung a little.

'Hey look Chris; I've already gotten some comments on your waxing photos' Jill said showing me her phone.

'This one is from someone with the screen name the bade$$ and he says-

'Awe, why didn't you text me so I could come in and personally watch him suffer?'

'that`s wesker isn't it?' I asked

'Yep'

The same two women that did my waxing entered the room and began setting up again. Jill stood from the bed and began taking off her jeans and shoes.

'What are you doing Jill?' I asked looking very puzzled

'Getting ready, they`re going to wax my legs.'

Oh thank goodness, I hope that's the only thing their waxing, I thought. Jill sat back on the bed wearing blue panties with red fringe on the outside. The two women came near us and asked Jill if she was ready.

'As always.'

The woman took out a waxing strip and applied oil on an area of jills leg. Jill was calm and collected as the women waxed her legs. I guess it was the fact that Jill didn't have much hair on her legs to begin within didn't really see what she needed me for. Then the woman put a small strip next to Jill's bikini zone and took off the small amount of hair. Jill winched as they did. The women moved out of the way and Jill stood up again, this time removing her underwear completely. I was starting to get nervous.

'uhh, uuhhhh,' was all I could say as she sat back down.

'this is what I really need you for Chris,' Jill said clutching my right arm.'I'm always nervous when I get this done.'

One of the two women put these leather straps on around Jill's ankles, similar to the wrist restraints I had on earlier.

'that`s right, Ms. Valentine has never managed to stay still, so we have to do this,' one of the women responded.

'Wait a minute, Jill haven't you done this before?'

I asked staring down to see that she was hugging my arm

'Yes,' she answered in a sort of timid voice 'but each and every time feels like I'm a waxing virgin'

'Why do I have to stay here and watch?!' I asked in just as scared of a voice

'Because I need you and you're the only guy I trust with something like this!'

I was in the best and worst position of my life. The best being that the tens of guys who had a crush on Jill at the BSAA would envy me. The worst being that I, Chris Redfield, who only viewed Jill as a best friend, was absolutely terrified of the situation taking place in front of me. The waxing of Jill valentine`s vagina.

'I could never do this alone.'

'Who did you have with you before you brought me here?'

'Claire was a good teddy bear!"

'Ready Ms. Valentine?'

Jill simply nodded her head clinging to my arm even harder. The woman placed a small strip down there and smoothed it out.

Ready

"noo!' jill and I both screamed out in unison.

The woman yanked away the strip and-

"aahhhh!" jill screamed out in pain

"aHHH!' I screamed after her. The woman put down the next strip and I could fully see the brown Bermuda triangle below.

"ahhhhh!"

"ahhhaaah!" jill screamed again as another strip was removed. I felt as if I was wacthin a woman give birth, minus the baby.

'oh chris, i`m so glad you`re at my siiiiidde!"

'I had no oww! Choice! Jill, your fingernails are-

'aaahhhh!"

'digging into my arm!"

'i..can`t….ahh!help it!'

'i`m getting out of here!' I said trying to break myself away from her strong grip

'no your`re nooottt!' she cluchted my arm harder as I squirmed

'ahh! Jill noo!' another strip was removed awy from jill`s lower area

'ahhh!'

I sure hope these rooms are soundproof. Otherwise people passing by would realize how wrong this scene sounded.

'ther we go ' the woman said removing the ankle straps. Jill sighed happily as she realeased my arm. I stared away from her feeling tramatized by the last ten minutes.

'im glad that's over.'she said slowly moving off the bed

'jill' I began 'I could`ve went the rest of my life woithough knowing what you looked like down there.'

She smiled apologetically as I walked out of the room

our document here...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took soo long to update. I`ve just been really busy with school and just writing other stories. I have to admit, love the dialogue between Chris and another famous face on resident evil.**

After the whole waxing scene, all I wanted to do was relax. With a towel wrapped around my waist, I preceded to the sauna room. As I was about to open the door, I felt something hard bump into my left side. I look over to see a blonde man who was yet, another familiar face.

'Chris?'

'Leon?!'

UN freaking believable! There he was also, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

'What are you doing here?' I asked still completely in shock

'Running from the gay guy.'

'Lawrence?'

'Yeah, he was this close from touching my junk!' Leon narrowed his thumb and index finger as I stared bewildered

'Don`t just stand there! Open the-

'youuu whooo! Booooyyyysssss!' I cheerful voice was heard in the background and there was Lawrence calling as he walked toward us. Leon and I looked at each other before I scrambled to get the door open.

'Chris, hurry up! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!'

'I`M TRYING!'

Finally, I pulled open the door as Leon rushed inside and I followed

'Whew, what a close call' I said to Leon taking a seat next to him.

'So Chris, what are you doing here at the spa?'

I exhaled 'Jill brought me here, and you?'

'Claire brings me here once a month.'

'Why?'

'I don`t know, it`s just something we do , how`s emerald doing?'

For those of you who don't know, emerald is my new recruit whom I've been working with for the past six months. She`s like a daughter to me and shev and she gets along well with everyone at the BSAA. The only reason Leon's asking about her is because he`s been quote on quote 'watching her'.

'oh she`s doing the next month or so, she`ll be one of us.' I said with some enthusiasm in my voice.

'that`s just awesome. Maybe we`ll be partners and then, I'll have her to myself.' Leon said being somewhat suggestive.

'dream on, Claire is emerald`s partner.'

'Not for long. Clare is going on a mission to Cuba next month. Who will she have then?

'Oh, she`ll have someone alight.'

'She will have me. I`ll appreciate her skills and assets, if you know what I mean.'

'STOP STARING AT MY RECRUITS LIKE THAT!' I threatened

'Or what?' Leon challenged 'Chris, just because you see her as a daughter doesn't mean you have to limit her'

'I don`t care who she dates! Just as long as she`s still able to concentrate on her work.'

'that`s such a dad answer.'

'What?'

Even though I don`t approve of all the guys that chase after emerald, I try my best to let her chose who she wants to date. But right now, Leon was just getting on my nerves.

'Are you making fun of me?' I asked

'Yes and no. I respect you as her captain but then at the same time, I love to joke around and push your buttons.'

I just sat back and began to take in the silence of the steaming sauna. It was so warm and inviting.

'So Chris, when did you first become obsessed over the client list?' Leon asked as my eyes opened up in shock. 'How the hell did he know that!?' I thought to myself

'How did you-

'Claire told me.' Leon said with a mischievous grin

'Damn it Claire!'

'that`s not all she told me. She also told me about the time you and Jill slept together.'

'WHAT?! CLAIRE WHAT THE-

Leon answered his cell phone.

'Hello? Oh hi Claire. The saunas is going great and guess who I just ran into. Your brother, Chris. Yeah, he`s standing right in front of me, he said Jill brought him here. Yes Jill is here at the spa to. Oh you want me to bring Chris? Yeah sure I'll do that, see you in a few minutes.'

Leon hung the phone while I stared at him with a look of confusion and anger.

'Well, she said she wants to see you.'

'What? You mean right now?'

'um, yeah so let`s go.'

I sighed 'so much for the sauna.' I said as he walked out.

**So in the next chapter, Claire enters the stage and Chris and Leon get makeovers. ooo and the results will be hilarious. Tune in next time to see what happens. Until then, I'd like to thank all of the followers and positive feedback I've received.**


End file.
